NiGHTS Pesadilla de pesadillas
by Ade-AndaRio
Summary: ¿En qué piensas, NiGHTS? Tal vez ahora encerrado en tu prisión tengas tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que ha significado tu vida o lo que eres en realidad.


Es para mí un honor publicar el segundo fanfic en español de NiGHTS aquí, en fanfiction. Pero no satisfecha con eso, tenía la necesidad de presentarme mi propio reto y escribirlo en segunda persona, para darle un enfoque diferente al que estamos acostumbrados a leer.

Aunque lo que en verdad me llenará de orgullo, estimado lector, será el hecho de que disfrutes leyendo esta pequeña historia. Y eso es lo único que importa.

A Jack Wallace, a Fran y a mi hermana, se lo dedico a ellos, que me abrieron los ojos a este mundo.

* * *

**NiGHTS. Pesadilla de pesadillas**

No te habían creado para ser una entidad con independencia propia, sino para vivir bajo las ordenes y el yugo de tu creador. Acatarlas y cumplirlas era un deber que bajo ningún concepto debías cuestionar; incluso podría jurar que, para ti, era placentero cumplirlas.

Al fin y al cabo, por aquel entonces, era tu orgullo ser la mano derecha de Wizeman. Eras la culminación de su poder, y su criatura más perfecta. Eras NiGHTS, la más poderosa de todas las pesadillas. Recibiste aquel nombre porque es la misma noche la que las trae, atormentando con ellas las mentes de todo ser viviente. Por eso mismo, debías de hacer honor al nombre que se te había dado, y encaminar y guiar a estas presencias malignas, llevándolas a una victoria que debías de asegurar.

Pero en el momento en que descubriste que podías surcar aquellos cielos azules, recorriendo aquellos parajes soleados, te diste cuenta de que necesitabas aquello si querías sentirte vivo.

La libertad.

El poder hacer lo que quisieras sin depender de la voluntad de otros que podían privártela.

Aquella posibilidad se te presentó de frente y no dudaste en tomarla y aprovecharla sin que las consecuencias te importaran. Sí, eso es lo más propio de ti; tu naturaleza despreocupada y optimista que te ha ayudado siempre a mantener alejado el pesimismo, y a olvidar las represalias. Tampoco tuviste nunca una noción clara del bien o el mal, solo entonces lo cuestionarías si alguien intentaba cortarte las alas y aprisionarte como un pobre pajarillo. Entonces comprenderías que aquel que te diera la vida respondería a esa calificación de "maldad" y se convertiría en tu enemigo.

Tu castigo por revelarte y desobedecer fue privarte de aquello que más ansiabas, y encerrándote en aquella prisión cumplirías tu condena y tu tortura: verías el cielo azul por el que en esos momentos suspirabas, y que nunca volverías a volar en él. Por eso los cristales eran transparentes.

Reala se había asegurado bien de que sintieras todo el rencor de Wizeman y que sufrieras por ello. Aunque creo que aquella sentencia también fue su forma en la que él quería transmitirte su propio odio, pues tu alter ego era implacable e impasible ante los traidores como tú, NiGHTS.

A pesar de ello nunca le guardaste rencor; siempre habías colaborado bien con el que otrora fuera tu camarada, y un igual ante ti en aspecto y poder, y por eso aún te inspiraba cierta simpatía, aunque su lealtad te parecía de lo más absurda y patética. Quien te hubiera dicho en el pasado, cuando aún trabajabas a su lado, luchando codo con codo, hombro contra hombro, que algún día pensarías así del que te creara, y aún más: que ahora te encontraras en aquella penosa situación por querer reclamar tu independencia. Que osadía por tu parte, así lo hubieras pensado en aquellos tiempos.

Ahora, en estos momentos, contemplas al visitante que tienes frente a ti. Parece que tiene el poder para liberarte, pues es alguien único, con un don especial, y sin perder ni un segundo le propones que te libere de tu cárcel sin tan siquiera preocuparte por ponerle en peligro, pues con aquel acto él también desafiaría a Wizeman.

Poco te importa eso, dadas las circunstancias, además nunca has tenido en consideración a esos seres que tienen la capacidad de modificar, a su manera, el mundo donde vives. Cada uno de ellos es capaz de crear cosas diferentes, únicas y ninguna igual. Si te pararas a pensar, tal vez comprenderías que los seres humanos somos capaces de concebir verdaderas maravillas y los sueños más hermosos que hayas podido ver. Puede que sea esto lo que luego te lleve a acercarte un poco más a nosotros, a sentir curiosidad, e incluso a que llegues a apreciarnos y protegernos.

Mientras tanto, hasta que aprendas esto o lo descubras por tu cuenta, le pides al visitante que te ayude a salir de la prisión. Que te permita hacer lo que más quieres hacer. Ese deseo que has estado reprimiendo durante tanto tiempo.

¡Vuela NiGHTS!. Vuela lejos y atraviesa las nubes. Vuela junto a los pájaros que envidian tu gracia y facilidad para desenvolverte en el aire, porque ni ellos mismos pueden competir con tu habilidad más preciada, quedando ridiculizados como torpes polluelos ante tu presencia. Vuela y ayuda al visitante a enfrentar sus pesadillas.

¡Tú pronto te convertirás en la pesadilla de las pesadillas!.


End file.
